


On The Train

by Vulcan1



Category: Starman (1984)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulcan1/pseuds/Vulcan1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the train ride as Jenny and Starman have their first and last encounter</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Train

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. This is my short imagining of what went on during their one night honeymoon on the train

On The Train  
Her lip trembled as he started to unzip her jacket. They looked into each other’s eyes, suddenly lost in the heat. The act that had started out as innocent, removing wet clothes and rubbing down with the rough blanket for warmth had become a different kind of fire. Her eyes were smoldering, she was suddenly so aware of his naked torso, aware of his tall figure standing over her, and he was feeling the stirring of his borrowed body. Then all he was aware of was a tumble of images in his brain, the roughness of the blanket as he lay back on it, a piece of hay poking against his skin, the rumble of thunder and flashing of light outside, the rain, the motion of the train car. 

She was naked in his arms, stretching out on top of him, laughing as she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed and caressed his face. She was opening her heart to him, not just because he was the image of Scott come back to her, but to the real him, the true him, alien to her, but somehow she trusted him completely. She smiled at him, glad that her feelings had gone from fear to empathy to finally love. He knew only the feel of her softness against the hardness of his body. He smelled her scent, felt the silkiness of her skin against his nakedness. He kissed his way up and down her arms, her neck, and then finally pulled her mouth down to him with his strong hands and tasted the warmth of her lips and tongue.

“This, what we are doing…what do you call it?” He asked her, “Well, it has many names,” she said, “Coupling, having sex, making love, I guess are the best.” “And all humans do this?” he asked, “Nearly all”, she laughed, “In one form or another when we grow up.” “And what is its purpose?” he whispered, “Well,” she whispered back, “It is how we create children, procreation; you said that you understood that, right? But also it brings people together who love each other….gives you great pleasure….mostly we just experience it; we don’t really analyze it!” She smiled at him, laughing as she laid her head down on his chest. He enfolded her in his strong arms and closed his eyes and wondered again how he could leave her the next day. In his travels he had experienced the joining of minds, but never had he felt anything like this touching of flesh to flesh. “It is wonderful”, he whispered. “Well, this is only one part of it,” she told him. “We fit together even closer, like this.” Then she moved quickly and he gasped as he felt her straddle his hips and take him inside of her. She knelt over him, kissing him deeply and rocking back and forth. He could only shiver and groan as the sensations washed over him, feeling the heat of her and the wetness, feeling the pressure that was building up in his hips and groin, unsure about what was going to happen next. “It is OK,” she whispered, “don’t try and hold anything back, just feel it”. She stared deeply into his eyes as she rocked over him, and suddenly his back arched and he groaned with the rushing release of pleasure he felt. “And all humans know about this?” He asked her again weakly a few minutes later as they lay side by side, “I have visited many worlds, but never knew this before, it is one of the great wonders of the universe.” She roughed up his hair and chuckled, smiling at him, “Yes, I suppose it is”. 

“Did you feel the same sensation?” he asked her. “Not exactly,” she admitted, “I am sorry JennyHayden,” he whispered, “I wanted you to feel this too.” “Hey”, she said, “Don’t fret; I will feel it in a minute. Here, give me your hands, I will show you what to do, OK?” He wanted to give her the same pleasure that he had felt, and so when she took his hands and guided them he followed her lead, and marveled at her moaning response as he caressed her beautiful body and kissed her. Afterwards, they lay together quietly, she was sleeping and he rested, propped up on one arm and looking at her. ‘What am I doing,’ he wondered to himself, ‘She has already lost her loved one, and I have to leave, and her government is chasing us, why did I do this to her? She would have been so much safer if I had not met her.’ But then he thought of the home movies that made her so sad, the alcohol on the table that she had been drinking too much of, the grief that he sensed from her when she talked about Scott, and he realized that even one day of great love was better than a life of loneliness. She was so good, so decent, she deserved happiness.

The thought that he got next shook him, ‘Should I? She gets so sad when she talks about it, I know that she blames herself that it could not happen before; and it would give her great joy, wouldn’t it? But I will be gone, she will be left to take care of it alone, with the government still after her, maybe it would be better not to, but, honestly, I want it too. Some part of me left behind here to teach them, maybe I can help them with their future on this planet.’

He reached out for his clothes and took the sphere from his pocket, wondering if he could even heal what was wrong with her body. He lightly touched her forehead and reached out into her mind to make her sleep more deeply. Moving the sphere quietly, he watched the blue light flow over her, stopping and pulsating over her lower abdomen. He reached out his senses, trying to find out what was not functioning properly. ‘I see it, he thought, ‘The joining creates the child, but the way is blocked so that it cannot reach the place to grow properly, and it dies. I can fix this.’ He held the sphere there until the pulsating turned back to a uniform blue glow and he felt her body change as the energy healed it. ‘Now, I can give her what she has always wanted.’ 

She let out a little cry as he woke her; he was heavy and aching with need as he held his body above her and looked deeply into her eyes. This time he followed his borrowed body’s instincts and groaned as he pushed himself into her softness. She wrapped her legs around him, moving with him as they rocked together. He held himself up with his arms, his hard body hovering over her, pushing her legs up higher toward her chest and gripping her hands that were splayed out above her head on the rough blanket. This was not the sweet, soft joining of before; this was purely erotic, strong and fast like two animals mating. Briefly he wondered if he was hurting her, if she liked what was happening, but then he heard her cries and moans as his furious thrusting continued. When she threw her head back and cried out loudly, her body clutching him in waves, he groaned out his own release and felt his body’s essence flow into her. Gasping, she lay under him; he released her hands and collapsed on her, caressing her cheek with his large hand. She wound her arms around him and held him, and he stayed there, looking into her eyes and kissing her soft mouth, not wanting to move away from her. If only he could stay with her always, he would give up all of his travels in the stars to be with this woman. He stayed there until he was sure that all of the essence his body had to give had been released. He rolled over and lay next to her, facing her, and could not contain the joy that he felt as she pulled herself over and half lay on him, caressing his face, smiling and kissing him. He thought of what she had told them about human couples going on a ‘honeymoon’ to be alone together and celebrate their marriage, and he decided that although they only had one night together, a few hours on a rough blanket on a moving train could contain enough joy for an entire lifetime. 

Afterwards, while she slept, he took the sphere again and held it over her soft abdomen. He reached out his senses, wanting to make sure, and when he felt the tiny electrical spark of the two cells merging into one he waited, holding his breath, until he felt the cell divide into two, then four and then eight…he kept the sphere there, speeding up this part of the process until he was sure that the tiny ball of cells had found its perfect place to grow inside her. A foolish smile came over his face; he held her in his arms and rested there, allowing himself to sleep next to her for a while. He awoke as he felt the train start to slow down, he quietly grabbed his clothes and dressed, and then sat in the open doorway of the car, feeling the night air on his skin and watching her sleep.


End file.
